Lock up
by Kitty-Kandi1989
Summary: Screwing up is never fun. Prison is a whole new ball game. Welcome to cell block 66. Warning for noncon, moresomes, incest, later love and romance, makeshift toys.


This Ketsueki and my new strory, please no flamers, and I disclaim all of the characters in this story. They all belong to the wonderful author/writer/maker of naruto. Thank you and hope you enjoy.

This was it, his parents refused to bail him out anymore. The cops had called in his bail, his one phone call was wasted, and they had enough of his problems. The drinking and the drugs, both of which he had been busted for many times before, but this took the cake. Here he stood in the court room, in front of the Judge about to go to prison, this being not his first or second but fifth offense. As they loaded him into the transport he thought about what lead him to this point in life.

This is what happened: _Drunk was not a good thing to mix with coke and Mary J, least to say he was pretty wasted. Stumbling to the door and waving a greeting to the people coming in and nodding to those he was leaving. Drunk and stoned as he might be he had to keep up appearances, even as messed up as he was he was an Uchiha. Mom was the model wife ever dutiful to her husband who was chief of the police department. Big brother was the best, the smart one and always at the top of the class, leaving me in his shadow. I was constantly pushed to the back and had to work extra hard to try and impress my bastard of a father, all I ever got was '**You should be better like your brother'** or the other '**you're a disgrace, get out of my sight, you will never be like your brother'**. After the first ten years of my life I gave up all hope on that I would ever catch my parent's eye. I went my own way made the wrong friends and started drinking and smoking myself into a stupor before coming home to my dysfunctional family. Brother got locked away after raping then murdering his best friend and lover, he said it was to test his strength and that he looked at another man. That didn't fly with the judge and no matter how much my parents bargained, begged, or pleaded Itachi was put in a maximum security jail for no less than 60 years without parole just a few months after his 16__th __birthday . All of a sudden the parents started to notice me, Sasuke, the kid they had kept in the background so many years. Unfortunately for them I wasn't interested in being their son anymore they did what they could to keep me in the hand including constant bailing me out and hiding all that happened from the press. It was all in the name of my father's job and keeping up appearances, they tried to keep it under wraps for seven more years, this all happened on my 17__th__ birthday._

_This night was no different from any others; I drove home every night under the influence. I didn't know that the route I usually went, which was the back alley to avoid cops, was occupied. The prostitute had just finished giving the man his blow job and had backed away right into the front of my car. I wasn't speeding there where not speed limits for alleys, 45 mph was my regular. I hit her and all happened to fast, the man called 911 and I stumbled out to check the whore, I hate females. Her shoulder length pink hair stood out against the black asphalt, a short skirt and low cut top both in bubble gum pink made me nauseous. Blood leaked from the corner of her mouth and slowly formed a puddle with the facture on the back of her skull. She probably didn't have family, but my pondering was cut short when I was tossed up against the wall and cuffed. My rights were read to me and a flash light blinded my face as they went to see who they were arresting._

_"**Shit chief's going to have a fit, this is his boy**" said one cop as he shook his head in disappointment. This wasn't the first time Sasuke have been brought in._

_The last thing he heard before he fell asleep in the car was the name of the victim, Sakura H. and that this would land him in jail with his blood alcohol and the drugs in his system, that didn't include him driving while DWI._

**'_SHIT'_**


End file.
